Due to rapidly growing usage of video applications such as wireless display and cloud computing, screen content coding (SCC) has become increasingly important. Screen content videos usually comprise computer-generated content such as texts and graphics, and may thus possess different properties than natural content videos (e.g., videos captured by cameras). Systems, methods, and instrumentalities may be designed to utilize the unique properties of screen content so that it may be coded efficiently.